The New Generation of Heroes
by booklover30001
Summary: The demigods get settled down, get married and have children. Persephone Jackson daughter of Percy and Annabeth, her siblings and friends are going on their own quest to save the world. They will find love and adventure on this adventure. (This is my first story so it isn't very good. The adults belong to Rick Riordan and the kids belong to me.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hey this is my first Fanfic and I wanted to let you know that the bold italic is her explaining important details if it bugs you I can change it.

Disclaimer: the awesome Rick Riordan owns the original characters all I own is the children and plot.

I wake up to a steady beeping. My first thought was 'oh crud what did I blow up this time?' Then the next thought was 'Where am I?' _**I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I am Persephone Jackson. Yes, my parents are the famous Percy and Annabeth Jackson. My hair is like my mom's curly, messy and its waist length, but it's black like my dad's. My eyes are green and grey. The green starts at the pupil then goes to grey. Anyways back to my story.**_ A man walks in and notices that I'm awake. It's of course Apollo. I guess my injuries are terrible. I'm on Olympus. I know this because stuff like this has happened before. I hardly remember anything but our car being crushed by a giant monster and hit by a drunk driver going twenty over the speed limit. Then my siblings and I protected the younger ones. 'Wait what happened to Selina and Charlie?' _**Oh wait I forgot to tell you who Selina and Charlie are. Silly me. Selina and Charlie are my younger siblings. I am older than Selina by ten seconds and Charlie by twenty seconds. Yes we are triplets. I have two younger siblings Luke and Zoe. Luke is nine and Zoe is five. Now we can continue.**_ Apollo came over and touched my jaw. It hurt then felt better. I guess it got broken during the crash. Then Apollo healed my neck. I looked around and saw the floor was white tiles and the wallpaper was light yellow with blue fish. Apollo was talking to me. "What?" "I said you were out for a long time." "How long?" "One week." 'That's a new record'. I thought. 'I usually stay out for two weeks!' "How are Selina and Charlie?" "They left three days ago." "Ok how bad are my injuries?" "One broken ankle, one broken wrist, three broken ribs, broken collarbone, a lot of stitches, broken jaw, cracked your neck a little and three broken fingers." "Wow that's a lot." "The council wants to speak with you. I will escort you." 'How I am almost completely broken like that vase that fell- getting off topic Seph focus!' "I will help you into a wheelchair and wheel you down." "Well that's convenient." He helped me into a light aqua wheelchair and I winced with the little bit of pain that came with doing so.

We went down to the throne room and I looked at all the scenery. It got boring really fast. I started to doze off and before I knew it, we entered the throne room and the gods and goddesses all stopped arguing. They looked over at me concern in their eyes. I think they like me a lot. Apollo went to his throne and waited. I looked at the immortal beings and spotted Athena and Poseidon. I felt happy so I smiled. They all relaxed and I was confused. Why are they like this? I'm not that special. Am I? Zeus stood up and cleared his throat. "Well now that you're awake we need to talk." I nodded my head and he went on. "There has been a prophecy. This prophecy is for you, Persephone Jackson. Though you are not aloud to hear it yet. You will find out at camp. The prophecy says that you need to be gifted and we think that you are fit to receive gifts from all the gods and goddesses present." I nodded in understanding. I was probably supposed to save the world later. Hopefully not this year. Zeus started with giving me power over wind and lightning, Hades gave me the power over the dead and shadows, Poseidon gave me the ability to control water and the ability to heal in the water, seeing as how I already could speak to horses and sea creatures and breath under water, Dionysus gave me the ability to stop people from going mad and the ability to make non-alcoholic beverages appear out of thin air, Ares gave me the power to fight with any item, Hephaestus gave me the power to build anything mechanical out of any non-living items, Apollo gave me the power to play any instrument and have advanced knowledge in healing and an excellent singing voice, Hermes gave me the ability to know where I am at all times, Artemis gave me the same thing as all her hunters except immortality, Aphrodite gave me the ability to charm speak, change my appearance and to look great at all times, Athena gave me some more knowledge about a lot of things including war tactics, Hestia gave me the ability to make anyplace feel like home and help stop arguments, and Hera said she would give me mine when I got to camp. "Thank you so much all of you I am really happy!" That's when I noticed that most of my injuries were healed. All that was left of the injuries were ten stitches and my wrist was still broken and the long scratch that went from my right shoulder all the way across my back to my left hip and down my leg all the way to the ankle. It was sore but I felt better. I got up and bowed down and Apollo took me to the infirmary and packed up some stuff for me and said Hermes would take me home. This would be interesting.

Tell me what you think I would like to know how to make it better or what you think needs to change. It would help thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once I was all packed I went to see Hermes. He was going to take me home. It was around lunch. Then I remembered that this week Mom's friends were coming over. I got excited. Soon I found Hermes and we left. I live close to camp half-blood but far from Olympus. We live in the country. _**One thing about my house. It's huge. At first glance you would think it was a normal house but the inside is a different story. It has a large basement, a main floor and a second storey. There are five bedrooms on the second storey and two bathrooms. The main floor has the staircase a living room, kitchen, and dining room. Then we have the basement. In the basement there is a indoor pool the size of a small gymnasium, the library with desks for all of us, the training room with different types of practicing items, the music room where me and my band practice, I will talk about my band later, and the other room that was made into the kids room. In the kids room we have a TV, a small snack bar, paints and easels, beanbag chairs and a lot of other stuff that would take too long to explain. It's an awesome house. Back to the story! **_We got to my house in half an hour. There were eight cars in the driveway. Only two of them were my parents. The rest of them belonged to my parent's friends. They were all here. Hermes left me at the end of the driveway. I walked to the front door. It was locked. I picked the lock and walked into the front hallway. I closed the door quietly and locked it. I heard talking from the living room. I walked quietly towards the living room and peeked in. The adults were sitting on the couch with their backs towards me and the kids were on the floor facing me_**. Let me introduce you to my parent's friend's kids. There's Lexi, Tristan, Penny and Jake Valdez children of Leo and calypso. Then there are Haily, Sammy, and Fay Zhang children of Frank and Hazel. My awesome (not) sort of cousins Beryl, Bianca and Nick Di Angelo (they are triplets) the kids of my dad's cousins Thalia and Nico. Then Jay, Alexis and Bella Grace the children of Jason and piper. Alexis, Tristan, Haily and Jay are all fifteen. Sammy and Alexis are fourteen. Will is thirteen. Penny, Conner, Beryl, Bianca and Nick are eleven. Fay is eight, Jake is six and Bella is three. I think Tristan, Jay and Sammy all have crushes on me. Now it is time for the story.**_ They saw me but I put a finger to my lips and signaled them to be quiet. They started to smile. The adults saw this and the children didn't look at me. My parents were sitting right in front of me. I got an idea. I winked at Selina and backed away to the front door. I unlocked it and opened the door. It opened with a squeak. The living room was quiet. "I'm home!" I shouted like I just got home from school. The kids burst out laughing.

The adults were shocked. I sauntered into the living room and my friends laughed harder. Relief flooded onto my parents faces. I still had stitches on my legs, a couple on my back and on my face. I smiled and walked over to where I left my bag and went upstairs. I made it to my bedroom and changed into some sweatpants and a sweatshirt. The pants were an aqua color and the sweatshirt was grey I put on some ocean blue socks and put my hair into a ponytail and went downstairs again. I entered the kitchen and opened our refrigerator and found some carrots. I pulled out two carrots and went into the living room. I found an empty chair and sat down on it gently. I was nibbling on the carrots and Alexis came over and sat on the floor beside me. "How are you feeling Seph?" My mom asked me worried. 'How am I feeling?' I asked myself. "I am feeling sore, hungry, tired and happy all rolled into one." I answered after a while. I listened to other conversations and looked around everyone was goofing around except Selina and Charlie. They were sitting there doing nothing. "I wonder what they're upset about.' I thought as I looked through the bag I had kept with me from the hospital. In the bag I found a can of coke, a compass, a case of makeup, a hair clip shaped like a lightning bolt, a sand dollar, a fake skeleton, a book on marine biology, a bow and arrow necklace, a small box of seeds, a sun and music note charm bracelet, a red pocket knife, a necklace with a fire charm and lastly a touch phone. The phone was like an iPod touch that probably couldn't signal to monsters. I set a lock on the phone and the outside changed color to an aqua green color with streaks of grey. I found that on the phone it had all my favorite songs on it. I have no certain kind of favorite song it all depends on my mood. I put the pink headphones on and picked the song the only one by Anna Graceman. I started to hum to the song. When the song was over I turned off the phone and started a conversation with Haily and Bianca. I showed them the items from my bag. I didn't get why there was a can of coke though. Then on the can it said 'refills with any kind of non alcoholic beverage' 'cool' I thought. We chatted and soon my mom went and made veggie wraps for dinner. We all talked and watched the Disney movie Hercules. It was an okay movie but I was starting to get really tired. I soon fell asleep on my chair. My dream was horrible. I was captured and was forced to hold up this void from a big, bulky and menacing guy. I was going to be crushed by a void of something. I heard voices in the distance. I couldn't tell what they were saying soon Selina and Tristan came into view with other people trailing behind them. I felt like I was going to faint. I didn't realize how long I had been there for. I heard someone yell something. It sounded like wake up! But I couldn't tell. My heart was beating faster. Soon just as I was pushed out from under the void and almost crushed I woke up.


End file.
